


Dived in Darkness

by Jasminkaa



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasminkaa/pseuds/Jasminkaa
Summary: Ryeowook knows too much. But it won’t be a problem for too long.





	Dived in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @River08 that voluntered to tranlsate it, you're the cutest potatoe i know <3

Ryeowook's eyes are full of tears. Streams, almost. He wants to scream, but he can't, the sounds just stay stuck in his throat. He couldn't say anything anyways, because of the gag in his mouth.

Donghae's hand comes resting in his hair, comforting. He strokes it gently and wipes his tears with his other hand.

“Shh, everything's gonna be fine…”

He smiles to him, as if he didn't just kidnap him, as Ryeowook didn't know what was gonna happen to him.

“Don't cry… We're gonna take a bath, okay? It'll make you feel good.”

But Ryeowook doesn't want to take a bath. He knows what's in it, he can smell it from where he is: a dreadful smell, a smell of death. But Donghae is holding him with a gentle and steady hand.

“Ryeowook…” The teenager is surprised to hear his name, but then he remembers he told it to the killer before knowing he was a killer. “You understand why I have to do this, right?”

He knows, he knows it's his fault, for thinking he was smarter than the cops, for talking to the wrong person. He knows why he's here. He knows what's gonna happen to him, and all he can do is pray silently. Pray for someone to find him, pray, more realistically, for his death to be quick, and for him not to suffer too much. But Ryeowook, more than anyone, knows how it's gonna go: he went so far as to study the process itself, and now he truly regrets it, because he can't even expect a painless death.

Donghae takes the kid's face in his hands and looks him in the eye. His gaze is soft. Everything about Donghae is awfully soft, and that's exactly why Ryeowook confided in him in the first place. He should probably have listened to his parents: you should never trust strangers. But Ryeowook acted like the idiot teenager he is, like he could know better than the adults around him, and now all he have left is his eyes to cry.

So Ryeowook clings to this softness. He wants to trust Donghae, trust that everything will be fine, even if he knows full well that's not true.

“You need to undress for the bath, Ryeowook… Do you think you can do it alone? Do you want my help?” He wants to stay dressed, delay the moment, but it's not gonna happen and he doesn't know what's worse: let this stranger touch him, or jump by himself in his impending death, in the pain and torture that his last minutes will be.

Finally, he grabs his t-shirt and starts undressing, slowly. He's shaking, and he's not sure himself if it's the fear or the cold. He wants to leave, he wants to run away, as far away from here as possible. Donghae is next to him. He's saying words that are supposed to be reassuring, but all it does is make him even more frightened.

“You're so young…” he says, looking at Ryeowook's naked body. He takes his hand, pulls him towards the bath. “I would have rather not have to do it…” And the teenager would have preferred it too. The tears are rolling down his cheeks even harder as he faces the bathtub. The gas filling the air is making him sick, as is the rest of the situation.

“But it's time for a bath, now.”

He's standing behind Ryeowook, pushing him gently towards the bathtub. The teenager gets in by himself. He knows he's doomed.

It starts as nothing but tingling, in his feet and then his ankles. And when he sits in the bathtub completely, it's his most sensible parts that burns first. His painful cries are stifled by the gag. He wants to get out, he wants to leave. He can't even beg for his life as he feels his skin being slowly eaten away by the bleach in which he soaks.

The killer has a firm hand resting on the teenager's shoulder, keeping him from running away, and always the same words in his mouth. They'll haunt Ryeowook even in his death.

When he's sure that the youngest won't try to escape anymore, Donghae takes his wrist and brings it tenderly to his lips.

 

The teenager doesn't need to watch to know that Donghae took a knife, but he looks anyway, as if seized by some kind of morbid fascination for his own death. He knows what's going to happen. The cut is almost painless, compared to the burns on the rest of his body.

He watches as Donghae carefully puts his hands in the bleach, the blood from Ryeowook's open wound flowing in the bath, turning everything red. The pain is so sharp that Ryeowook stops crying on the spot. He's in a state of shock. And he keeps watching as Donghae carries on his routine, smiling at him every now and then. He doesn't react anymore, he doesn't think. What good would it do? Soon he'll be nothing. He just stays focused on the killer's hands, wandering on his body, scrubbing insistently, as to wash away every single one of the boy's impurities, every single one of his sins.

Ryeowook knows everything about his methods, and nothing about his motive. Why is he doing all of this? There was a time when Ryeowook would have given anything to know, and now he's given everything up, even if will to live. It wouldn't be of any use to him anyway.

Donghae's talking to him, but he doesn't hear anymore. Sounds are for the living, and he, is already dead. It's with the same sensation of burning, itching, that he feels himself going away. The world gets dark, it's the end. His body tries to fight one last time, he struggles, but it's already too late.

In his last breath, he thinks about his parents. He would cry, if he still could. He wants to cry for them. They lost their son. They will constantly think about his pain, without ever understanding him. Ryeowook feels sorry for them. Ryeowook envies them.

But that's all in the past.

 

Donghae watches the teenager's eyes closing, his pulse getting slower, until it's gone altogether. He's sorry, he truly is. He doesn't like changing his habits. And he didn't plan on killing someone today. It disturbs his schedule, he needs to be very careful.

He finishes cleaning the teenager's body, and when he's perfectly clean, he gets him out of the bath, pleased by his excellent work. Once again, he handled the situation perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this text, I've never written something so sad and cruel, I don't know what got into me???  
> What did you think?


End file.
